just one night
by LovelyKyumins
Summary: "dasar berengsek" "berhenti kau sialan" BUUKKKK "mi mian hae"sungmin gemetar ia begitu takut jika orang asing yang telah ia pukul melaporkannya ke polisi ia tak mau masuk penjara tujuannya ke paris untuk liburan dan bersenang-senang bukan mencicipi suasana penjara paris KYUMIN/YAOI /BL SPECIAL SUMGMIN DAY


JUST ONE NIGHT

Cast:

Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

Genre: romance

Rate:T

Warning:

BL(BOYS LOVE) YAOI, Typos, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

_sungmin_

Tahun baru sekaligus ulang tahun ku tahun ini sangat spesial akhirnya aku bisa kemari aku menatap takjub suasana kota paris akhirnya aku bisa datang ke kota romantis ini

Yah walaupun ada rasa kecewa tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun ku bersama keluarga di rumah andai aku bisa mengajak umma appa dan Jongjin kemari untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun ku di sini

Perkenalkan aku Lee sungmin, aku anak sulung di keluarga ku aku mempunyai adik laki-laki yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun, keluargaku? aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya aku yakin kalian pasti berfikir aku berasal dari keluarga kaya karena aku bisa berdiri di tanah kota yang terkenal romantis ini kan? ckckck kalian tertipu aku hanya seorang anak dari penjual makanan yang berjualan di kios kecil milik keluarga kami

aku kira hanya dalam mimpi ku saja berkunjung di kota yang sangat indah ini, ternyata mimpi kita bisa menjadi nyata jika di barengi dengan usaha, kalian harus tau aku bekerja keras menghasilkan uang ini setiap tidak ada jadwal kuliah aku langsung bekerja serabutan siang malam agar bisa mendapat banyak uang untuk ke paris dan tadaaa usaha ku tak sia-sia

bercerita dengan kalian membutku lapar sebaiknya aku mencari tempat duduk dulu, tak sulit mendapatkan tempat duduk di sini karena kebanyakan orang duduk di rerumputan aku membuka roti rasa _strawbery_ yang ada di tas ransel ku dan memakan nya pelan-pelan sebari memandang suasana sekitar eiffel dan tentunya menikmati roti yang di buat umma

BRUKKK

"YAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

-kyuhyun-

Akhirnya aku bisa liburan di paris tahun ini aku tidak perduli jika appa akan mengamuk karena aku mencuri kartu kredit nya yang terparnting adalah liburan keparis

Ah kebih baik aku mengbadikan momen-momen ku di paris agar teman-teman yang melihat merasa iri hati pada aku mengambil handy cam di ransel cokelat ku lalu menyalakan nya dan merekam suasana menara eiffel

Aku mengarahkan lensa camera ke wajah tampan ku

"lihat aku berada di paris sekarang aku kalian pasti iri begitu melihat rekaman yang ku buat ku beri tahu caranya agar kalian bisa kemari curilah kartu kredit appa kalian hahaha"aku tidak perduli aku di anggap orang gila karena mereka tak akan mengerti ucapan ku aku berjalan mundur mendekati menara eifel sambil masih tetap merekam momen-momen ku di paris tentunya

"lihat indah bukan kalian merasa iri padaku kan? hahahah"

BRUKKK

Tawaku berhenti ketika aku terjatuh

"YAKKK!"

Bentak namja eh yeoja eh entahlah wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja

.

.

.

.

-kyumin-

"kau... apa kau tidak punya mata eoh?"

Sungmin merasa geram kepada namja di hadapannya, jelas saja sungmin geram orang mana yang tidak marah jika sedang tenang-tenangnya menikmati roti di saat perut kosong dan tiba-tiba ada yang menubruk hingga tersungkur mengakibatkan roti yang bahkan belum habis setengah jatuh ke rumput dan terijak oleh sang pengaca

Biasanya kita akan senang jika kita mengunjungi negara lain lalu bertemu dengan orang yang berkwarga negaraan sama dengan kita tapi lain halnya jika seperti ini

"wae? kau berlebihan sekali hanya sepotong roti saja kau memelototi ku seperi aku seorang pelaku pembunuhan saja"decih kyuhyun

"disini kau yang salah seharusnya kau minta maaf ku"

"meminta maaf? hanya untuk sepotong roti? baiklah aku ganti kau mau berapa eoh?"tanya kyuhyun meremehkan

"aku tak butuh ganti rugi mu aku butuh permintaan maaf mu namja brengsek"kekesalan sungmin sudah pada puncaknya orang asing ini benar-benar membuatnya naik darah

"yah terserah daripada meladeni namja cerewet sepertimu lebih baik ku gunakan waktuku untuk hal yang lebih menarik"dengan wajah penuh dosanya kyuhyun berbalik berniat meninggalkan namja yang menurutnya cerewet

"dasar berengsek"sungmin mengeratkan giginya tangan nya menepel kuat ia tak tahan lagi sekarang

"berhenti kau sialan"teriakan sungmin membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dengan segera sungmin berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh emosi dan

BUUKKKK

Satu pukulan telak di layangkan sungmin ke wajah kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan hidung kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah segar

Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang mengalir di hidungnya"kau apa yang kau lakukan?"kyuhyun menatap tajam sungmin

Sungmin menatap takut keadaan kyuhyun yng mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya dia benar-benar tidak sadar seolah kejadian tadi hanya refleknya karena terlalu kesal pada namja di hadapan nya ini

"mi mian hae"lirih sungmin gemetar ia begitu takut jika orang asing yang telah ia pukul melaporkannya ke polisi ia tak mau masuk penjara tujuannya ke paris untuk liburan dan bersenang-senang bukan mencicipi suasana penjara paris

"mianhae katamu? Kau membuat hidungku hampir patah"kyuhyun menatap benci namja manis yang telah memukulnya itu

"mianhae mianhae aku akan melakukan apappun asalkau mau memaaafkan ku"ucap sungmin seraya membungkukan badannya berkali-kali

"benarkah?"kyuhyun mengenbangkan smirk menakutkan miliknya

Sungmin yang melihatya merasakan ada aura yang berbeda seperti di lingkupi aura menyeramkan

"ikut aku, sekarang kau harus menuruti apa pun yang ku perintahkan"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke kursi yang tersedia di bawah pohon

"kenapa hanya diam cepat obati lukaku"

"bailah tunggu"sungmin membuka tas renselnya mengeluarkan kotak p3k kecilnya dan mulai membersihkan darah di hidung kyuhyun

-sungmin-

Ku perhatikan ternyata namja berengsek ini tampan juga sayang sekali sifatnya tak seindah rupanya

Walau orang ini menyebalkan setidaknya aku harus mengetahui namanya"_lee sungmin imnida_, siapa nama mu?"tanya ku

"_cho kyuhyun_"

"yakk pelan aishhh ini sakit"

"kau itu namja bukan? luka seperti ini saja reaksimu seperti korban kecelakaan yang hamir mati"

"yakk! Kau juga namja bukan cerewet sekali, Ini semua gara-gara pukulan mu!"

"diam lukamu sedang ku obati jangan bergerak kau mau hidungmu bertambah parah dan berubah seperti terong besar dan berwarna unggu?"cucapan ku membuat kyuhyun terdiam seketika

.

.

.

.

-kyumin-

Jika kalian melihat kedua namja itu kalian akan beranggapan bahwa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar kecil, romantis bukan?

Setelah selesai di obati kyuhyun berdiri mengambil sepeda nya yang berada di samping pohon

Wajah menyebalkan kyuhyun menurut sungmin nampak lucu sekarang hidung mancungnya di beri hiasan plester berwarna pink bermotif bunny

"sekarang aku mau jalan-jalan cepat naik yang kau mengayuh sepedanya"perintah kyuhyun seenaknya

"_mwo?_"

"terserah kau mau menuruti perintah ku atau masuk panjara"

"baiklah"mau tak mau suka tak suka sungmin tetap menuruti perintah kyuhyun dari pada masuk penjara?

.

.

.

.

"kau ini lambat sekali kelinci gendut lebih cepat sedikit"perintah kyuhyun seenaknya kyuhyun tampak asik memandangi pemandangan sekitar eiffel dengan di temani lolipop nya

"hossssshh kau berat istirahat dulu sudah 30 menit aku berkeliling mengayuh sepeda ini kaki ku hampir patah"keluh sungmin keringat dari pelipisnya bukan hanya menetes bahkan sudah mengalir

"kau ini payah dasar kelinci gendut, pindah! Biar aku yang mengayuh sekarang, kau itu lemah sekali"kyuhyun mengganti posisinya di depan bersiap mengayuh sepeda

"kau itu harus diet ini benar benar berat"

"ck kau mengatai ku lemah tapi belum lima menit mengayuh kau sudah mengeluh"

"salahkan tubuh yang berat mu itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di cafe untuk mengisi peru sekarang mereka merasa lapar setelah berkeliling menggunakan sepeda apalagi sungmin ia yang mengayuh sepeda selama 25 menitdan belum sempat makan gara-gara roti nya di injak kyuhyun

"kau tinggal di hotel mana?"tanya kyuhyun

"aku tidak tau aku baru saja sampai di paris tadi pag aku belum sempat mencari hotel"

"bagaimana jika kau tinggal di hotel dengan ku"

"_mworago?_"

"kau jangan percaya diri dulu aku hanya ingin ada orang yang mau di suruh-suruh selalu berada di sekitar ku"sergah kyuhyun

"baiklah terserah kau asal jangan kau laporkan aku ke polisi saja"

Sungmin memandangi kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memakan makanan nya, sungmin telah menghabiskan makanannya tapi perutnya masih menginginkan lebih

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin tampak memperhatikan makanannaya sedari tadi

"jika kurang pesan lagi jangan memandangi makanan ku, tatapanmu itu seperti akan mencuri jatah ku"

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya sebenarnya ia sungguh menginginkannya tapi dia tidak boleh boros bukankah uangnya pas-pasan?

"tenang saja aku yang akan membayar semua makananmu pesan saja sesukamu"ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya

"baiklah aku ingin makanan yang sama seperti yang kau makan dan yang aku makan tadi"seru sungmin gembira

"dasar kelinci gendut"sungmin sama sekali tak menghiraukan kyuhyun yang mengatainya

.

.

.

.

.

Paris selalu indah baik dilihat malamhari ataupun sianghari sungmin memandangi pemandangan malam kota paris yang indah lewat beranda hotel yang di pesan kyuhyun hotel dengan nuansa bangunan klasik

"kau tidak mandi? Aku yakin tubuhmu itu sangat bau"suara kyuhyun membuat sungmin tersadar dari kekagumannya pada negara impiannya ini

"yakkk!"jerit sungmin menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan nya

"kau ini seperti anak gadis yang baru melihat namja topless saja"sungmin menutunkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya dan memandangi tubuh kyuhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah kyuhyun tampak sexy dan sangat tampan

"aku tau aku mempesona tapi setidaknya jangan menatapku seperti itu kelinci gendut asal kau tau aku namja normal"

"kau pikir aku tidak normal? Lain kali jangan terlalu percaya diri"ucap sungmin seraya berlalu menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

.

-sungmin-

Selesai mandi aku bergati pakaian dengan baju tidur favorit ku

"yakk kenapa kau memakai piama seperti itu"tuding kyuhyun ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya

"wae? tersersah aku mau pakai apa"apa-apaan dia mau protes karena aku tidur mengunakn piama bermodel dress

"kau bilang kau normal tapi kenapa piama mu seperti itu?"

"aku tidak perduli aku lebih nyaman memakai ini"jawab ku tak perduli

"apa yang kau bawa?"tanya ku ketika dia membawa dua buah gelas

"apa kau tak ingat ini malam tahun baru aku lelah malas keluar jadi aku ingin kau menemaniku minum"kyuhyun meletakan salah satu gelas yang sudah berisikan wine di meja kecil dan ia sendiri berdiri menatap kota seoul dengan gelas berisika wine di tangan nya

Aku membawa wine yang berada di meja kecil dan menghampirin kyuhyun

"mana mungkin aku lupa ini tahun baru"

"kyuhyun-ah"panggil ku

"hemmm?"dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah ku

"_happy new year_"

"_happy new year too_"kami saling melempar senyum

"mulai sekarang kita teman?"tanya ku ragu

"ne kita teman"

"ahsebentar lagi jam 12 malam tunggu aku mau mengambil lilin dulu di rensel"aku mengobrak abrik tasku dan akhirnya ketemu sebatang kan nya

Kyuhyun menghampiriku"lilin untuk apa?"

"kata umma jika tidak ada kue ulang tahun lilin pun tak masalah"

"kue ulang tahun? Sekarang hari ulang tahun mu?"tanya kyuhyun aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"_saengil chukhaeyo_ lee sungmin" aku tidak salah dengar bukan di amengucapkan seamat ulang tahun pada ku?

"_gomaweo_"

"aku tidak mempunyai hadiah yang harus ku berikan pada mu"

"_gwaenchana_, kau saja baru tau bukan? kau mengucapkan selamat saja aku sudah senang"

"tidak kau boleh mengucapkan satu permintaan pada ku"apa dia sungguhan? Meminta ku membuat satu permintaan untuknya?

"baiklah permintaan ku adalah lupakan kejadian tadi siang dan kita berteman kau jangn menganggap aku seperti budak mu"

"kenapa harus itu?"sepertinya di kurang suka dengan permintaan ku

"aku hanya ingin itu... sepertinya kau begitu senang melihat aku menjadi budakmu"aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal

"baiklah jika itu mau mu aku tarik ucapan ku, kau adalah temanku sekarang"

"jinjja? _gomaweo_ aku bukan budak mu lagi"aku menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan ku

"hentika kau membuatku sesak nafas"aku nelepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya canggung

"_mianhae_"aku menunjukan senyuman yanpa dosaku

"sudahlah cepat temani aku minum"dia menyuruh ku lagi? Bukankah aku bukan budaknya lagi kenapa masih menyuruh ku saja? Sa sudahlah lagipula sekali-kali aku mencoba minuman yang disebut wine it

"ming aku ingin bercerita tentang _yeoja_ dengan mu?"kyuhyun angkt bicara setelah meminum sedikit wine nya

"bicaralah? kata teman-teman ku Aku pendngar yang baik"

"aku tidak mengerti mengapa _yeoja_ itu sulit di tebak mereka kadang hanya memanfaatkan _namja_ saja"

"tidak semua _yeoja_ seperti itu kyu kau harus membuang jauh pikiran mu itu"kyuhyun pasti sedang mempunyai masalah sekarang tak di sangka dibalik wajah menyebalkanya dia seorang yang lemah

"aku selalu berusaha menjauh darinya tapi aku tidak bisa melepasnya aku terlalu menyukainya"ucap kyuhyun tersenyum pahit

"memang seperti apa _yeoja_ yang kau sukai itu?"tanya ku penasaran

"dia _yeoja_ yang cantik dewasa dan perhatian aku sudah tergila-gila padanya ming samapi aku rela mejadi yang ke dua untuknya"kyuhyun meneguk wine nya dalam sekali teguk

"yang ke dua? Maksudmu yeoja itu mempunyai dua _namja chingu_ dan kau mau menjadi nomer dua untuknya? Tak ku sangka kau sebodoh itu"sahut ku aku mencoba seteguk wine, rasanya tak buruk? Lebih baik ku habiskan saja. Akhirnya habis juga

"aku memang bodoh"ucap kyuhyun lirih dia memegangi kepalanya sepertinya dia mabuk jelas saja hampir sebotol wine ia habiskan apa minuman ini terlalu keras?

Eh tunggu kenapa kepala ku semakin terasa pusing?

.

.

.

.

Kenapa dingin sekali? Aku memengok jendela yang masih terbuka lebar sepertinya aku dan kyuhyun lupa menutupnya semalam kemana dia aku menolehkan pandangan ku ke samping dan betapa terkejutnya melihat kyuhyun toplees bahkan selimutnya hampir melort ke bawah

"AAAAAAAAAK"Teriak ku panik apa yang ku lakukan semalam dengan nya?

"aish berisik"karena kyuhyun merasa tidurnya terusik ia melemparkan bantal ke arah ku

BRUKKK

karena kesal aku menendang tubuhnya hingga jatuh dari ranjang

"apa yang kau lakukan?"ucapnya kesal sambil berusaha berdiri

sontak aku membulatkan mata ku tenyata dia ridak memakai bawahan apapun

"YAAAAAK"

"kau ini kenapa kau-"kyuhyun melirik bagian bawahnya dan ikut berteriak bersama

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

.

.

.

.

Ff ni di dedikasikan untuk uri king of aegyo lee sungmin di hari jadinya yang ke 29 sengil chukhaeyo oppa semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu makin di sayang kyu tentunya

Saya tau Storynya pasaran terserah readers mau dilanjut atau gak jika memungkukan saya lanjutkan n ff ni kyanya gak bakal panjang pengen saya bikin 4 ato 5 chapter

Sok di tinggalin reviewnya setelah baca^^


End file.
